No hablaban de ello
by JenWright
Summary: Y en ese momento nada importaba. Qué él fuera serpiente, ella leona. Qué él fuera el mal, ella el bien. Nada importaba, excepto el placer que ambos habían aprendido a descubrir gracias al otro. Drabble. M por Lemmon.


**Hello, world!**

**Jen esta aquí de nuevo para traeros lo prometido, un Draco/Hermione.**

**Se que es jodidamente pequeño, pero estoy demasiado centrada en un nuevo Peeta/Katniss para vosotros. Y he de decir que es bastante interesante (; **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de mis otros fanfics. Y espero de verdad que disfrutéis de estas 1000 palabras escasas.**

**Un beso y mucho amor.**

**Jen.**

* * *

**No hablaban de ello.**

La besó.

La espalda de ella estaba apoyada contra la piedra de la pared de la clase de Transformaciones y las manos de él la recorrían posesivamente. Los carnosos labios de la castaña eran devorados por los finos de él, haciéndola jadear.

El tiempo pasaba, y cada vez menos ropa cubría sus cuerpos. Las manos de uno vagaban libremente por el cuerpo del otro, buscando placer, quizá el de su amante o el suyo propio. Una corbata verde y plata cayó al suelo con un susurro, unos calcetines rojos fueron bajados seductoramente por la boca de un blondo.

A pesar de todas las veces que habían hecho aquello, de todos los lugares donde lo habían hecho y de todas las maneras en las que lo habían hecho, siempre se tomaban un instante para observarse. Ojos plateados que observaban con lujuria las curvas de la castaña; ojos color miel que recorrían el pecho del blondo con deseo. Ese momento siempre era silencioso, erótico.

Pero luego todo era fogoso, ardiente. Los dedos de él la acariciaron donde más quería, haciéndola gemir y ronronear cual gata en celo. Y, de pronto, el rubio la penetró con fuerza.

Ambos jadearon en la boca del otro y empezaron un vaivén, lento al principio, ardiente al momento siguiente. Las manos de él se aferraron a la cintura de la castaña, ayudándola a seguir el ritmo que ambos deseaban. Ella se aferraba con fuerza al pelo rubio, casi plateado, de él. Lejos de hacerle daño, solo le llevaba más cerca del orgasmo. Las piernas de ella no tardaron en rodear la cintura del blondo, buscando más roce.

Y en ese momento nada importaba.

Qué él fuera serpiente, ella leona.

Qué él fuera el mal, ella el bien.

Qué él fuera puro, ella sucia.

Qué él fuera Malfoy, ella Granger.

Qué él fuera Draco, ella Hermione.

Nada importaba, excepto el placer que ambos habían aprendido a descubrir gracias al otro.

Porque ellos se veían obligados a fingir que se odiaban delante de los demás, cuando en sus ojos se podía ver el deseo por el otro. Era difícil.

Sobre todo cuando la razón por la que ella tanto se caracterizaba volvía. Ella estaba ansiosa por verle y decirle que eso se acaba, que debía acabar, pero luego él la rapta de camino a alguna clase, la lleva a la primera aula que hay abierta, y la besa. Y de nuevo la razón se va y solo es deseo, tan primitivo que a veces dolía.

Y, en ese momento, él entierra el rostro en el cuello de ella. Huele a miel y lavanda, ese olor al que tan adicto era, ese olor que tanto desea. Ella también lo siente; ese olor a césped recién cortado y pergamino nuevo, ese olor que tanto amaba.

Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba, pero no hablaban de ello, no hablaban de ellos. No hablaban de ese _nosotros._

El rubio siguió embistiendo dentro de ella hasta que, en ese instante, el orgasmo les golpeó a ambos con la fuerza de un ariete. Uno de los dedos de él llega hasta la boca de ella, dispuesto a acallarla, intentando recordarle donde se encontraba. La castaña muerde con fuerza ese dedo, chupándolo, volviéndolo loco a él. Y él no ve otra manera que morder el tierno cuello de ella para evitar gruñir y gemir de puro placer.

Y todo acaba.

Ella esta tan cansada que no se puede mover, tampoco quiere hacerlo. El blondo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, los llevó a ambos hasta el pupitre que ambos se veían obligados a compartir en aquella clase, y se tumbó llevándosela consigo.

Si esa hubiera sido una de esas primeras veces, ella hubiera recogido su uniforme con todo la dignidad posible, se hubiera vestido sin mirarlo a la cara, y se hubiera ido. Y él la hubiera dejado marchar.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, aunque ellos, como siempre, no hablaban de ello. Ahora él la abraza, la atrae hacia él, dispuesto a sentirla cálida y tierna contra su pecho. Y ella se deja, tranquila, relajada, atrapada en la dulce caricia que hacían los dedos del rubio sobre su espalda. Tras unos minutos, ella eleva la mirada y le obliga a él a mirarla. Los ojos grises de él la miran con intensidad, con algo de lujuria aún, y quizás un poco de... ¿amor?

Él no lo sabe; ella tampoco. Nadie lo sabe. Entonces, ¿qué importa?

Ambos sonríen e incluso ríen, por que no hacen falta palabras. Se conocen demasiado bien como para que sean necesarias. Aún así, es él el que pregunta:

–¿Hablamos de ello?

Ella niega con una suave sonrisa.

Y ambos se levantan, se visten, se preparan para fingir aquello a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Se funden finalmente en un dulce beso que significa el final, el final por hoy. Se miran, ansiando ya el siguiente encuentro y ella se va primero, por si alguien pasea por los pasillos y les descubre.

Ella se gira para verlo una ultima vez. Aunque posiblemente lo vea en el comedor o en otros pasillos, ellos ya no serán ellos y no podrán mirarse como se están mirando ahora.

Con amor.

Ella lo sabe; él también.

Pero ellos no hablaban de ello.


End file.
